Definitely
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin dengan segenap hatinya. / "Tak bisakah kau melihatku… sekali saja?" / Tapi Jongin tidak. - KaiSoo, Shounen-Ai


**.**

* * *

**Definitely**

**Disclaimer : Chara is not mine, Plot is mine.**

**terinspirasi dari FF fandom anime KnB berjudul "Today"**

* * *

.

.

_Sesuatu yang tidak kau jaga, akan hilang._

_._

_._

Pagi menyerang, menghapus mimpi Jongin yang dipenuhi riak kecil dan pasir lembut nan hangat. Sinar surya menelusup pada serat tirai kelabu dan berlabuh indah pada matanya. Jutaan debu mikroskopis berterbangan, Jongin mengerang.

"Soo-_hyung_… tutup tirainya…"

Yang menyahut hanya cicit burung diluar jendela. Ramai dan bersahutan. Samar-samar suara kendaraan berpadu dengan teriakan Suho bergema di telinganya, namun Jongin enggan membuka mata dan menyambut pagi.

"Soo-_hyung_…"

Pintu didobrak,

"JONGINIE~ AYO CEPAT BANGUUUUN…!"

Langkah terburu-buru, bau _kimbab_, serasa ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya dengan keras, "Ayo bangun! Dasar kerbau!"

"Enggh… lima menit…"

Ia palingkan wajahnya, menghindari pagi yang membosankan, ingin menarik mimpi yang tertunda kembali ke pangkuan.

"Cepat banguuun…! Hari ini kita ada jadwal, tahu! Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang sarapanmu kuberikan pada Chanyeol _hyung_!"

Suara yang kekanakan, indah ketika tertawa, merdu saat melantunkan melodi. Tapi saat marah-marah, cukup merusak telinga.

Jongin menggumam tak jelas, "…ungghh… kau takkan tega padaku, _hyung…"_

"Aku serius Kim Jongin! Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan pagi yang indah ini?! Cepat banguuuun…!"

Kim Jongin bergeming. Kyungsoo—sebagai sang sukarela membangunkan Jongin yang sangat susah dibangunkan—merengut sebal. Tangan bertumpu di pinggang, cara kedua digunakan.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kupanggilkan Baekhyun _hyung."_

Jongin mengerang lagi.

.

.

.

Sorotan kamera sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Rasa jenuh mulai bermunculan di pundak Jongin, membuatnya lelah dan tak bersemangat.

"_We are one! We are EXO!_"

Jongin merasakan bagaimana jemari halus Kyungsoo berusaha menelusup pada celah jemarinya. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tampak berseri-seri di samping kanannya. Mata bulat menatap lurus kearah kamera, senyum tersungging manis di bibirnya.

_Indah sekali._

Namun Jongin mengalihkan pandang.

Disana, _jauh_—tak tergapai, ada _cahaya_ yang bersinar amat terang. Tersenyum cantik, melambai kearah kamera, para fans, dan semuanya. Dia begitu hangat, begitu mempesona, selalu bisa membuat Jongin berdebar-debar. Tapi sayang, yang ada di samping _cahaya_ adalah _sang api,_ bukan Kim Jongin.

Jongin ikut melambai pada fans. Secara tidak langsung, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan jemari hangat Kyungsoo.

_Melepaskannya._

Tanpa pernah tahu, tanpa pernah peduli, bahwa sinar Kyungsoo perlahan meredup karenanya.

.

.

.

"Haaaah…" Suho mendesah lelah, hari ini jadwal mereka teramat padat, hingga rasanya mereka tercekik dan tak mampu bernapas. Letih, dirinya melempar diri keatas sofa kemudian memejamkan mata. _Member_ lainnya mengikuti langkah sang ketua.

"_Hyuuung_… aku lapar…" Chanyeol mulai berisik. Raksasa satu itu memang mudah lapar kalau rasa lelah tengah melanda tubuhnya.

"Aku buatkan ramen, ya?" Ah, untunglah dia punya pawang.

"Um! Terimakasih Baekhyunie!"

"Sama-sama." Baekhyun tersenyum, senang apabila kekasihnya senang.

Jongin melihatnya. Bagaimana mereka saling bertukar pandang, bertukar senyum, saling menyalurkan cinta di setiap gerakan sederhana yang mereka buat. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, perih. Iri melingkupi, ia juga ingin merasakan afeksi dari Baekhyun. Namun apa daya, ia tidak berhak. Sama sekali tidak.

"Jongin, um… mau kubuatkan ramen juga?" tanya Kyungsoo, begitu hati-hati.

Jongin menganguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih, _hyung."_

Kyungsoo tahu, senyum itu tidaklah tulus.

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

_Setiap hari, Kyungsoo selalu menunggunya._

_"A-aku mencintaimu… Jongin."_

_"…Aku tahu, hyung."_

_Kyungsoo menunggunya._

_Namun balasan dari Jongin tak pernah tiba._

.

.

.

"Ouch!"

Baekhyun meringis, darah mengalir dari telunjuknya.

"Aiisshh…" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, perih terasa di jari manisnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kyungsoo… aku kurang hati-hati…"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung."_

Segalanya baik-baik saja—_ya,_ sebelum ia datang.

"Baekhyun _hyung_!"

_Harusnya Chanyeol yang datang, seharusnya begitu… kan?_

"Astaga, _hyung_! Kenapa dengan jarimu?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-_ah_, tadi aku ceroboh memotong sayur… akibatnya Kyungsoo juga terkena pisau—"

"Harusnya kau berhati-hati, _hyung_! Lihat tanganmu! Akan kuambilkan kotak obat."

Jongin bergegas pergi. Padahal ada Kyungsoo disana. Kyungsoo yang manis, Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Kyungsoo juga terluka, Jongin. Kyungsoo _terluka_.

"Baekhyunie!" Chanyeol datang tergopoh-gopoh, matanya membelalak melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Astaga jarimu kenapa?!" refleks, Chanyeol mengemut telunjuk Baekhyun agar darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku baik-baik saja, bodoh." semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari Baekhyun, menatap yang terkasih dengan khawatir, "Ayo ke kamar, aku sudah tidak mau ramen lagi."

Sepasang kekasih itu berlalu. Meninggalkan sebungkus ramen dan sayuran yang membisu, dan Kim Jongin yang terdiam dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Pria itu menatap mereka dengan nanar, sakit, terluka.

_Tapi, ada yang lebih terluka disini._

"Ah, _hyung_,"

_Kenapa kau baru menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin?_

"_Hyung_, kau terluka! Kemarikan jarimu, biar kuobati."

_Bahkan nadanya tidak lebih khawatir dari yang tadi._

Kyungsoo merunduk, menatap jarinya yang berdarah.

"Tidak perlu, tidak parah, kok."

"Jangan bilang begitu."

_Kenapa… selalu Baekhyun yang pertama?_

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membersihkan lukanya kemudian membebatnya dengan plaster.

_Jangan menangis, Kyungsoo. Jangan menangis di depannya._

"Apa masih sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, kemudian berbalik badan, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menaruh ini kembali. Hati-hati, _hyung_, jangan sampai terluka lagi."

Kyungsoo meremas dada kirinya, "Disini berdarah, Jongin…" ia berbisik, dan Jongin tidak mendengarnya.

_"Sakit, sakit sekali."_

.

.

.

_Setiap malam ia memeluk Kyungsoo, meraba tubuhnya dan menciumnya._

_"Jong—Jongin-aah… mpphh."_

_Tetapi ia membayangkan wajah lain, tubuh lain, orang lain._

_"Jonginie…?"_

_._

_._

_. _

Katanya cinta takkan datang pada para pendosa. Cinta tak mau hinggap pada para pembohong. Cinta bukan untuk dipermainkan, cinta tak akan hadir di panggung drama.

Kim Jongin telah lama membohongi hatinya hingga ia terbiasa. Byun Baekhyun jelas takkan membalas perasaannya karena segenap hati telah ia berikan pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hadir memberi sebuah tempat pada drama kehidupan Jongin. Ia menawarkan peran raja, raja di hatinya.

Jongin bersedia, toh Kyungsoo yang meminta.

.

.

.

"Soo-_hyung_…"

"Oh, Jonginie, kemana saja?"

Jongin menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar, kemudian memberi Kyungsoo susu kotak rasa stroberi.

Padahal Kyungsoo lebih suka rasa vanila.

"Tadi aku belanja persediaan makanan dengan Baekhyun _hyung_."

"Oh," _pantas saja._

Jongin duduk di ranjangnya, membuka bungkus keripik kentang, "_Hyung_ mau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, merunduk sambil menyedot minumanya, "Kalian… berdua saja?"

"Um," bunyi kunyahan keripik kentang, "Aku tak tahu ternyata belanja itu menyenangkan juga."

Kyungsoo meremas kotak susunya.

"Haha…," tawanya hambar, "Pasti karena kau belanja dengan Baekhyun _hyung_… dia memang orang yang menyenangkan…"

Jongin mengangguk semangat, "Yup! Besok aku mau belanja lagi dengannya!" kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, senyum yang bahkan membuat Kyungsoo tercengang.

_Jongin… tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya._

"Jongin… tak pernah bilang begitu saat belanja denganku…"

—kunyahannya terhenti.

"Apakah… aku tidak menyenangkan?"

_Soo-hyung—_

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

_Tidak—bukan begitu!_

"Tak bisakah kau melihatku… sekali saja?"

Detik itu Jongin tercekat, tak mampu berkata. Nafasnya sesak, apa yang telah ia perbuat?

_Kyungsoo menangis._

"Aku…_hiks_,"

Jongin merasa brengsek.

"Kita akhiri saja, Jongin-_ah_."

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?!" ia berdiri cepat, menghempas keripik kentangnya. Jongin mencengkeram bahu Kyungsoo dan memaksanya mendongak.

Tak seharusnya mata itu menangis, tak seharusnya wajah manis itu dinodai ekspresi kesakitan. Kyungsoo terluka, Kyungsoo berdarah, Kyungsoo—_sekarat_.

"A-aku tidak sanggup lagi… kita berpisah saja."

"_Hyung_! Jangan berkata seperti it—"

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi, menepis kasar tangan Jongin kemudian berlari.

_Jauh_, pergilah yang jauh. Kyungsoo ingin melupakan semua, _berlari yang jauh_.

.

.

.

_"Jonginie, ayo cepat bangun!"_

_"Jonginie, semangat!"_

_"Jonginie, mau kubuatkan apa?"_

_"Jongin, mau apel?"_

_"Jongin, kau terluka! Akan kuobati!"_

_Jongin, Jongin, Jonginie…_

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"_

.

.

.

Ketika ia terjatuh, yang memapahnya bukanlah Baekhyun.

_Tapi Kyungsoo._

Ketika ia terluka, yang merawatnya bukan Baekhyun.

_Tapi Kyungsoo._

Ketika ia menangis, yang memeluknya bukan Baekhyun.

_Tapi Kyungsoo._

Yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

_Tapi Do Kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo yang baik, Kyungsoo yang manis, Kyungsoo kekasihnya.

.

_Kyungsoo… yang mencintainya dengan setulus hati._

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Jongin berlari, ingin menggapai Kyungsoo dan memeluknya, mengucapkan beribu maaf dan terimakasih pada pemuda itu.

Jongin berlari, _berlari_,

"Kyungsoo!"

Dan dia melihat Kyungsoo di depannya, terlihat rapuh, terlihat hancur—

"Tunggu—Kyungsoo!"

_Tidak, jangan, tunggu. Jangan kesana! _

Kyungsoo terus berlari, tidak peduli pada apapun. Ia menyeberang jalan dengan ceroboh, dan—

_Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!_

"KYUNGSOOO!"

.

_Maaf…_

.

.

.

_Jonginie, Jonginie, Jonginie…_

_Jongin-ku sayang,_

_"Menyesallah seumur hidupmu."_

.

.

.

Pagi menyerang, menghapus mimpi Jongin yang dipenuhi riak kecil dan pasir lembut nan hangat. Sinar surya menelusup pada serat tirai kelabu dan berlabuh indah pada matanya. Jutaan debu mikroskopis berterbangan, Jongin mengerang.

"Soo-_hyung_… tutup tirainya…"

Yang menyahut hanya cicit burung diluar jendela. Ramai dan bersahutan. Samar-samar suara kendaraan berpadu dengan teriakan Suho bergema di telinganya, namun Jongin enggan membuka mata dan menyambut pagi.

"Soo-_hyung_…"

Pintu terbuka pelan,

_Namun tidak ada teriakan manis itu._

"Jongin-_ah_… bangunlah, sudah pagi."

_Tidak, ini bukan suara Kyungsoo._

Langkah yang lamban, tidak ada bau _kimbab_, bahunya digoyangkan dengan lembut.

_Ini bukan Kyungsoo._

"Jongin-_ah_… bangunlah, kita ada jadwal."

_Dimana Kyungsoo-nya?_

Jongin membuka mata, mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya mentari. Rasanya familiar, sosok itu…

"Suho _hyung_…? Dimana Kyungsoo…_hyung_?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, seperti habis menangis semalaman.

Suho menatapnya iba, Jongin tak mengerti kenapa Suho menatapnya seperti itu.

"Apakah dia masih di dapur…?"

_Cicit burung bersahutan._

Suho menggeleng. Pelan, pelan sekali. Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya, bersama dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Suho menepuk kepala Jongin, mengusapnya pelan.

"Dia ada di tempat yang jauh, _jauh sekali_…"

Jongin mengernyit, "Bukannya kita ada jadwal? Kenapa Kyungsoo _hyung_ pergi ke tempat yang jauh? Apa dia tidak takut terlambat?"

"Kyungsoo bahagia disana."

"Benarkah?" Jongin duduk dan menatap Suho dengan sendu, "Apa tempat itu indah? Kenapa dia tidak mengajak kita juga?"

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, Manahan segala sesak yang merayapi hati sang _leader_.

"Nanti… suatu saat kita juga akan kesana dan bertemu Kyungsoo…"

"Kapan?"

Tirai kelabu ditiup angin, bergoyang pelan bersama gelisahnya. Tangan Suho berhenti di udara, bergetar.

Jongin tersenyum polos, menatap Suho dengan penuh harap.

"Apakah… dia akan kembali?"

Tangis Suho pecah.

_Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah kembali._

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

First KaiSoo! Semoga suka :D

Review please~ *kedipkedip*


End file.
